Padres Del Pasado, Hijos Del Futuro
by 123456c
Summary: Los hijos de ciertas personas especiales, gracias a una babosa, terminan en donde no se espera, ¿Como haran para resolver este problema?... Mierda de summary
1. El Inicio De Todo

**Esta es otra de las historias que desde hace tiempo quería subir, me alegro de que el fic "Guerra de Bromas" les haya gustado, y en este Fic, Eli según el Al fin se pudo quitar ese tinte rubio, y ha vuelto a ser peliazul xD, Nos Leemos Abajo :3**

* * *

Un chico de 16 años, cabello negro-azuloso de ojos verdes, la viva imagen de su padre, Eli Shane, vestía una chaqueta negra, abajo una camisa sin mangas azul oscuro, un pantalón negro, botas como las de Eli al igual que los guantes, lanzadora también como a de Eli, solo que color rojo oscuro, y la marca Shane es color naranja, Tenía a una babosa electroshock en el hombro derecho, con un cinturón de babosas pasando por su pecho con la marca Shane, su nombre...Will Shane.

Estaba en el patio trasero del refugio, con lanzadora en mano, parecía estar en un duelo.

- Donde te metiste. Dijo el peliazul para si mismo, cuando de los arboles apareció una chica pelirroja de 15 años, con el cabello suelto hasta media espalda, de ojos azules, la viva imagen de su madre, Trixie Sting, vestía una chaqueta negra corta hasta medio estomago, sin mangas, con una blusa verde oscuro ajustada maga larga, con un pantalón blanco y botas idénticas a las de Trixie al igual que sus guantes y lanzadora, solo que esta era de color azul electricidad (el tono si existe), y tenía un cinturón de cintura (que redundante xD) con tubos para babosas y una cámara, en su hombro una babosa aracnired, su nombre...Jade Shane.

Ella al aterrizar disparo una babosa tornado, y el ojiverde una carnero, estas colisionaron formando una gran explosión, cuando termino la carnero estaba en el piso y la tornado de pie (si es que así se puede decir), la pelirroja estaba de pie, mientras el peliazul estaba levantándose del piso, estaba tan cerca que esa explosión lo mando a volar.

- Y la ganadora del duelo es Jade Shane. Dijo la ojiazul mostrándose victoriosa.

- Ya te pareces a Pronto. Comento el ojiverde distraído por algo, lo cual la ojiazul había notado.

- Qué te pasa Will?. Pregunto la pelirroja.

- No es nada para que te preocupes Jade. Dijo el ojiverde.

- William Shane, te conozco muy bien, ahora dime que tienes...es por que viste con el traje que tenía su madre a su edad a Lucy Poor?. Pregunto la pelirroja con picarda, haciendo sonrojar al Will, Jade sabía perfectamente que su hermano estaba locamente enamorado de la hija del Caballero y la mejor ex-ladrona de BajoTerra, Danna Poor.

- Jade!, que te pasa?, n-n-no es c-cierto. Dijo el peliazul sonrojado, al parecer tenía el mismo habito que tenía su padre de sonrojarse fuertemente, tartamudear, incluso en ocasiones, Jade había visto que su hermano le sonreía a la Poor como un perfecto y como todo un idiota enamorado, otro de los famosos hábitos de su padre, (jajajajaja, quería escribir eso! ajajajajaja).

- Claaaaaro Will. Dijo una voz femenina, Jade y Will voltearon para ver a una chica rubia natural como Twist, cabello suelto hasta los hombros con dos flecos como los de Karina, con ojos azules, con piel como la de Twist vestía un pantalón marrón claro, con una blusa color negro manga larga que deja ver el ombligo, con botas con tacón color negro, guantes que ocultan sus manos color marrón oscuro de cuero, lanzadora como la de Twist, solo que color negro, y cinturones alrededor de sus piernas con tubos para babosas y una babosa versátil en el hombro, esa chica era Aída Shane, la prima de Will y Jade, tambien la hija de Twist y Karina Shane (jajajajajajaja Karina se que me mataras, pero en este momento me estoy partiendo, partiendo de la risa escribiendo esto! ajajajajajajaajaja!).

- Aída!, que gusto volver a verte prima. Dijo Will controlando su sonrojo.

- Donde esta el Tío Eli?. Pregunto la rubia.

- Acabando de llegar. Dijo un hombre idéntico a Will Shane, con el cabello negro-azuloso y los ojos azules (ya saben quien es).

- Papá, que bueno verte. Dijo Jade.

- Aída como esta mi hermana?. Pregunto Eli.

- Mamá esta muy bien, practica con Shap y las babosas como siempre. Dijo la rubia, sabiendo la actitud de su MADRE, Shap era el apodo que le había puesto a la infierno Shaphira.

- Bien, ya me voy, adios. Dicho esto Eli se fue al refugio.

- Aun no puedo creer que sea igual al abuelo cuando el era más joven. Dijo Aída ( la verdad no se si siendo primo de alguien su abuelo pueda ser tu abuelo, se que es estupido ).

- Yo tampoco. Dijo una voz masculina, los 3 Shanes voltearon y vieron a un chico de Tez blanca, castaño, ojos color marrón como los de Danna, vestía la misma ropa del Caballero cuando tenía su edad ( la cual no se cual es :/ digamos que tenía 17 años ), al igual que la lanzadora, su nombre era, Adrian Poor, el hijo del Caballero y Danna Poor, pero este era el hijo primogento ( osea el que nacio primero :- D ).

Al lado del castaño había una chica morena, pelirosa con el cabello recogido en una colta hasta media espada, ojos verdes, con la misma ropa de su madre Danna Poor al igual que la lanzadora, ella era Lucy Poor, la hija de Danna Poor y El Caballero, Jade, Aída y Adrian sabía que tambien a Lucy le gustaba Will, y tampoco dejarian de molestarla y hacerla ponerse más rosa que su propio cabello.

- Y que lo digas. Dijo una chica llegando al refugio, esta chica tenía el cabello color azul claro suelto hasta media espalda sin flecos ( como el de Hielo ), tenía los ojos olor miel puro y la tez como la de Hielo, sus labios estaban pintados de azul, vestía un short blanco, con una blusa de tirantes color morado con una chaqueta ( como la de Vi de League Of Legends busquenla ), color negra, tenía guantes como los de su madre y su padre, tenía una lanzadora como la de su madre solo que color negra en lo que es rojo terracota y los detalles son iguales tambien el color: morado, tenía en sus cinturon de sus shorts algunos tubos para babosas, en su hombro una babosa cristalida ( ya saben la del ataque del taladro la que aparecio en el episodio de la carrera de mecas ), con botas con tacon color blanco y una licra abajo de sus shorts color negra, su nombre Kassandra Clanderyain, Hija de la "Soverna Del Misterio" y Hielo ( xD ).

Cuando de repente...

Una babosa muy extraña había impactado cerca de ellos, la babosa era muy rara aunque era obvio que era una malvada, esta hizo alarecer un portal negro, la primera en ser absorbida fue Aída, luego due siguiendo por todos los que estaba allí.

Xx: Kassandra, mi venganza esta hecha.

* * *

En algún otro lugar...

De un estruendo, todos aparecieron afuera del refugio en la noche, lo que no sabían era que ese era el refugio de la joven Banda de Shane.

Dentro del refugio...

Los futuros padres, TODOS los padres, ss encontraban ahí, bueno Twist vino por que Kari lo trajo ( Twistina, TwistxKarina ), conversando, cuando escucharon tal estruendo.

- Que fue eso?. Pregunto Danna.

- Vamos a averiguarlo. Dijo el Eli.

Afuera del Refugio...

- Esto es el refugio. Dijo Kassandra confundida.

- Si pero algo no anda bien. Comento Lucy, cuando los jovenes salieron del refugio, y todos quedaron imprecionados, en especial Eli y Trixie, por que ese ojiverde y esa ojiazul eran ridiculamente parecidos a ellos.

- En que epoca hemos caido?. Pregunto Kassandra susurandole al oido a Jade, preocupada.

- No tengo ni la menor idea Kassa. Dijo la pelirroja susurando igualmente preocupada, ahora como harían, para resolver este problema si estaba en frente de sus padres cuando eran adolecentes...

* * *

**Karina, estoy haciendo esto POR QUE QUIERO VER TU VENGANZA! VAMOS NO TE TARDES! PLSS.**

**Les gusto?, lo odiaron?, diganmelo plss, para continuarlo.**

**En fin cuidense muy y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews, y que ,les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL, Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga, y la que espera que Kari se vengue.**

**-LaUltimYenapa.**


	2. Conociendo a la Joven Banda

**Aquí esta la continuación de el fic, gracias a Karina Shane (mandale saludos a tu hermano Eli de mi parte xD), a Natalia Shane (ACTUALIZA TAMBIEN TUS FICS) y a DarkShadows1999 (te digo lo mismo actualiza!), por todos sus apoyos, Nos Leemos Abajo :D.**

* * *

Anteriormente...

- No tengo ni la memor idea Kassa. Dijo Jade susurrando igualmente preocupada, ahora como harían, para resolver este problema, si estaban frente a sus padres cuando eran adolecentes...

En el Presente...

- Quienes son ellos?, y por que se parecen tanto a nosotros?. Pregunto Trixie confundida y sorprendida por esa pelirroja, era igualita a ella salvo por sus ojos.

Con Los Del Futuro...

- Ahora que haremos?, estamos en frente de nuestros padres. Pregunto Jade incomoda de como la miraba su madre.

- No lo se, pero no entremos en panico...debemos calmarnos e idear una forma para explicar nuestro parecido a ellos. Dijo Will tambien incomodo de como lo miraba su padre, pero tambien estaba sorprendido del parecido que tenía con él, es decir era identico, salvo por sus ojos azules.

- Hay que tomar iniciativa, hay que socializar con ellos, y hablar con Kord para explicarle quienes somos, luego elegimos el momento adecuado para explicarselo a nuestros padres, pero sin decirle a Pronto, es terrble con los secretos. Propuso Kassandra, mientras era mirada por Sov y Hielo, quienes la peliazul claro nunca había visto a sus padres tan impresionados.

Todos estuvieron deacuerdo, y caminaron hacia la joven e impresionada banda, hasta quedar frente a frente con quienes eran más parecidos.

- Hola...Soy Will. Se presento el ojiverde.

- Eli... fue lo unico que el peliazul pudo decir, pues parecia estar hablandole a un reflejo, hasta la voz era identica, solo que este reflejo tenía los ojos verdes y hacía cosas diferentes a el.

- Jade...soy Jade. Dijo la pelirroja.

- Trixie... Dijo la ojiverde imprecionada, por que era el mismo caso de Will, solo que ella tenía los ojos azules y hacia cosas diferentes a ella.

- Soy Kassandra, pero muchos me dicen Kassa o Kass. Se predento la ojimiel.

- Sov... Dijo la peliverde, que apenas podía emitir palabra.

- Hielo...Dijo el peliazul claro de la misma froma que Sov.

- Mi nombre es Lucy. Dijo la pelirosa incomoda de como Danna la miraba de arriba hacía abajo con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta la ropa era identica.

- Permitame presentarme soy Adrian. Dijo el castaño cortezmente, El Caballero ni con su ojo robotico podía explicarse el parecido a él.

- Aída. Dijo la rubia como si nada, ante las miradas sorprendida de Twist y Karina, pues ella parecia una mezcla entre ellos y si que lo era (Twistina!).

- Twist... Dijo el rubio.

- Karina... Dijo la ojiazul, cuando del refugio salio un Troll de las cavernas.

- Chicos, han visto mi...Las palabras de Kord se quedaron en el aire cuando vio a aquellos jovenes, cuando Will se percato de esto.

- Emmmm...necesitamos hablar con Kord un momento, quedense aqui mientras tanto, chicos vamos. Dicho esto los del futuro se llevaron a Kord directo al refugio otra vez.

Dentro Del Refugio...

- Que esta pasando aqui?, quienes son ustedes?, como saben mi nombre?, y por que se parecen tanto a Eli, Trixie, Danna, El Caballero, Sov, Hielo, Kari y Twist?. Pregunto Kord confundido, pero quien no lo estaria, frente a las vivas imagenes de tus amigos, y 2 mezclas entre ellos, que saben tu nombre?.

- Pronto esta?. Pregunto Jade.

- Amm...no...y como sabem quien es Pronto?. Pregunto Kord aun más confundido, hasta conocian a Pronto, A PRONTO!, es algo muy raro.

- Bien, Kord tenemos que explicarte algo, creeras que es una locura. Dijo Lucy.

- Venimos del futuro. Dijo Jade.

- DEL QUE?!. Pregunto Kord sorprendido, cuando Aída le tapo la boxa.

- Volumen Kord, no podemos dejar que nuestros padres lo sepan. Dijo la rubia.

- Alto...sus padres?. Pregunto el Troll.

- Mi nombre es Will Shane, ella es mi hermana Jade y mi prima Aída. Dijo Will.

- Soy Kassandra Clanderyain, pero me dicen Kassa o Kass, soy hija de Sov y Hielo. Dijo la peliazul claro.

- Soy Lucy Poor, y el es mi hermano Adrian Poor. Dijo la morena.

- Venimos de 20 años en el futuro, una babosa impacto cerca de nosotros, no sabemos por que, pero aparecio un portal negro que noa absorbio y nos terminamos aqui. Explico el ojiverde.

- Entonces tú y Jade son hijos de Eli y Trixie?. Pregunto Kord, Will y Jade asintieron. - Y ustedes son hijos de Danna y El Caballero?. Lucy y Adrian acintieron. - Tu de Sov y Hielo. Kassandra asintio algo fria, eso estremecio al Troll.- y tu?. Pregunto Kord..

- De Karina y Twist. Dijo la rubio sorprendiendo al Troll?

- Recuerda mantenerlo en secreto, y no se lo digas a nadie, NI A PRONTO, es malisimo para los secretos. Dijeron todos al Troll al unisono?

- Ok, Ok lo matengo, pero ustedes saben como estaran Ang y Raul?. Preguntl el Troll.

- Los del futuro estrenan duro habilidades de espadachines, Ang se mueve como un relampago rosa y lanza dagas, incluso las teleporta, mientras Raul tiene una fuerza descomunal. Explico Kassandra ( los quise agregar a ustedes dos, solo diganme sus apariencias y en el siguiente cap aparecen y diganme como les diran a los personajes).

Fuera del Refugio...

- Los vieron?, eran identicos a nosotros. Dijo Eli sorprendido.

- Si, quienes eran?. Pregunto Danna.

- Tarde o temprano lo averiguaremos. Dijo Sov, cuando los del futuro y Kord salieron.

- Y nos van a decir quienes son?. Pregunto Twist.

- No nos acabamos de presentar?. Bromeo Aída.

- Expliquen por que se parecen a nosotros. Ordeno Sov.

- Bueno...quisa solo sea una coincidencia... Dijo Will dudoso, pero gracias a ser un Shane no mentía muy bien.

- Oigan que tal un duelo amistoso?. Pregunto Lucy para salvar a Will de la situación.

- Emm...Dijeron los futuros padres al unisono, no parecian estar seguros.

- Que?, temen que les pateemos el trasero?. Pregunto Aída intimidante, gracias a que es hija de TWIST Y KARINA tiene la misma actitud intimidante de ellos.

- ESO LO VEREMOS!. Dijeron los de la joven banda al unisono, al parecer, la provocación de Aída funciono

* * *

**Bien y que les parece?, denme ideas para continuarlo, Ang y Raul como dije anteriormente, los quise agregar, diganme su aparencia delmpasado y del futuro y como les diran a los personajes.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga, y la que espera a que ciertos escritores actualizen sus historias -_-.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa**


	3. A Convivir

Anteriormente...

- ESO LO VEREMOS!. Dijeron los del presente al unisono, al parecer, la provocación de Aída funciono

En el Presente...

La banda se encontraba en el patio trasero con los del futuro, y el primer duelo seria de Kassandra Vs Sov.

Sov disparo a Relampago ( mi babosa electroshock) que Kassandra esquivo de un salto, luego Kass disparo una babosa demoledora que Sov de una manera, logro calcular el momento correcto para que antes de golpearle, ella salto quedandose montada en la babosa pero por un instante antes de saltar otra vez, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, luego Sov disparo a Olorosa (mi babosa flatulorinka) que aturdio a Kassandra, y disparo a su vérsatil Engaño haciendo ilusiones de ella misma alrededor de la peliazul-claro, cuando la nube se disperso, Kassandra vio iluaiones de la peliverde, asi que sisparo a una babosa punzante para derribar las ilusiones, dandole a la correcta, pero la ojimiel fue rapida y tomo su lanzadora.

- Celestial, te toca. Dicho esto la zipper salto hacia el tubo vacio que se encontraba en la lanzadora de la peliverde. - Toxina, tu sigues.

Sov disparo a a la zipper que tomo a Kassandra desprevenida, y volo con ella para tirarla al piso, y justo cuando la peliazul-claro iba a tomar su lanzadora, Sov le apunto con su lanzadora con Toxina cargada en ella.

- Deacuerdo, me rindo. Dijo Kass algo pesimista.

- Y ahora quien se encuentra en el piso?. Pregunto la peliverde burlona.

- Oye yo nunca quise decir eso, Aída siempre es así. Comento la peliazul-claro levantandose.

- De acuerdo...Dijo Sov extrañada.

Kassandra y Sov caminaron hacia los espectadores, pero la joven banda miraba a Sov con los ojos abiertos.

- Que?. Pregunto la ojimiel incomoda.

- TU NUNCA NOS DIJISTE QUE PODÍAS HACER ESO!. Grito la banda al unisono.

- Oigan ni yo lo sabía, actue por impulso, ni yo se que me ocurrio. Dijo Sov en defensa.

- Trix, tu sigues. Dijo Karina, la pelirroja camino hacia la zona de duelo donde se encontraron Sov y Kassandra, mientras Jade hacia lo mismo.

Ahora el duelo seria de Trixie Vs Jade.

Jade disparo una babosa carnero, que Trixie esquiva por un pelo, luego disparo a una babosa trilladora que Jade logra esquivar, esta dispara una torpedo que da en su blanco, pero Trixie fue astuta y tomo su lanzadora y disparo a una aracnired, que amarro a Jade, seguido de Tornado, ganando el duelo.

Esta vez era un duelo de parejas: Eli y Karina Vs Will y Aída.

Este duelo era el más confuso ya que era en los arboles, y los 4 Shanes parecian monos balanceandose sobre líanas, entre las ramas (xD), Will apunto a Eli una babosa Venedrill y disparo, pero Eli fue rapido y salto hacia una rama, Aída disparo una trilladora que Elia esquivo perfectamente, Karina disparo a Sombra, nunblando la vista de Aída, pero ella decidio usar un pequeño truco: cuando el ataque se disperso Karina diviso a Eli tosienso, ella iba a acercarsele, pero el peliazul tomo su lanzadora y disparo a una demoledora.

- PERO QUE HACES HERMANO?!. Pregunto Karina confundida, pues su hermano no sería capaz de dispararle.

- Las cosas no son lo que parecen Elia: Se llama desviar la tensión. Dijo Eli con voz femenina, lo que confundio a Elia, pero logro ente entender lo que pasaba cuando vio el efecto de una vérsatil desvanecerse y lograr divisar a Aída.

Eli disparo a una carnero, pero Will la logro esquivar y se tiro con Eli desde esa rama, ambos caian a una gran velocidad, pero ambos tomaron sus lanzadoras y dispararon a unas jabonosas, lo mismo paso con Aída y Karina, al fina los Shanes dispararon aracniredes atandolos, todos (hasta Sov y Hielo) quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que los 4 habían empatado.

Ahora eran Danna y El Caballero Vs Lucy y Adrian.

Danna disparo a una tornado hacia Lucy, quien logro esquivarla, esta disparo una babosa aracnired que Danna logro esquivar, El Caballero, calculaba con su ojo a que punto debía disparar, finalmente lo había encontrado en una pared del refugio, pero antes de que disparara Adrian utilizo una demoledora para frenarlo, lo mismo fue con Danna.

Dentro Del Refugio...

Ya habían liberado a los 4 Shanes de las telarañas que los tenían amarrados, los del futuro por fin habían desviado el curso de las miles de preguntas que serían capaces ee hacerles, pero solo faltaba una cosa: convivir.

- Bien, eso fue excelente. Dijo Aída sonriente, pues nunca había tenido un duelo tan emocionanten como ese.

- Si aunque no me gusto que utilizaras la apariencia de mi hermano para engañarme. Dijo Elia.

- Debo admitir que Kass es fuerte. Dijo la peliverse.

- Tu me dejaste en el piso Sov. Corrigio la peliazul-claro.

Jade se acerco al Troll.

- Oye Kord, mi hermano Will gusta de Lucy y ella tambien ayudame a que lo admitan. Susurro la ojiazul.

- Lo hare con gusto, ahora la diversión sera doble. Susurro Kord.

Will vio que Lucy salio al patio trasero del refugio y decidio seguirla.

Afura del refugio...

- Qué te pasa?. Pregunto Will sentandose con la pelirosa.

- No es nada solo que el dia de hoy... Dijo Lucy.

- Lo se que locura. Menciono Will, cuando Lucy empezo a tener piel de gallina por el frio, Will se quito su chaqueta y cubrio la morena haciendo que Lucy se sonrosara por que vio los fuertes brazos de Will y él se sonrojara.

- Gracias. Susurro la morena más rosa que su propio cabello.

- No hay de que. Dijo Will. - Ya es tarde, tal parece que pasaremos aqui la noche. Menciono el ojiverde.

- Solo espero que podamos volver a casa. Comento la pelirosa.

- Si...Afirmo el peliazul, lo que no sabían era que Jade y Kord los habían estado viendo.

Dentro del Refugio...

- Bueno, ahora si te creo. Dijo el Troll. - Que tal si jugamos videojuegos, a Trixie nunca le he podido ganar...Kord antes de hablar más vio alrededor del refugio, y afortunadamente Eli y Trixie ya se habían ido a sus cuartos, Twist y Elia a sus respectivos hogares, lo mismo con Danna y El Caballero, dejando al Troll con sus futuros hijos en la sala. - Pero quisa pueda ganarle a su hija. Menciono el Troll, haciendo que los del futuro (sin Lucy y Will) dijeran "Uhhhhh", y Jade le enviaran una mirada asesina.

- Eso esta por verse Kord. Dicho esto, ambos prendieron la consola y comenzaran a jugar.

Varios minutos luego...

- Hace cuanto estan jugando?. Pregunto Will con Lucy al lado aun con la chaqueta cubrindole.

- Desde hace 5 minutos, pero ustedes por lo que veo estaban haciendolo tan bien, tortolitos, que no lo notaron. Dijo Kassandra haciendo poner a Will más rojo que el cabello de Jade y a Lucy más rosa que su propio cabello, al entender a lo que se referia.

- KASS!. Gritaron los futuros enamorados al unisono, avergonzados, Lucy le devolvio la chaqueta a Will, y este se la puso.

- Jajajajaja. Rieron todos al unisono, pero obviamente, no los tortolitos cuando...

- Golpe final!.Dijo Jade la misma frase que usaba su madre, dejando al Troll sorprendido, ella era mejor que Trixie.

- Cómo es posible que ni a ti te gane?. Pregunto Kord tirando el control a la pantalla.

- Kord date cuenta, ni yo le he podido ganar. Comento Will. - Bien hecho hermanita. Dijo el ojiverde chocando los 5 con la pelirroja.

- Bueno ya es tarde, debemos pasar aqui la noche. Menciono Adrian.

Dicho esto, Kord busco una sabanas y almuadas, y se fue a su cuarto, ese fue un largo día, y algo le decía que el siguiente sería peor...

* * *

**Les gusto?, aqui esta el tercer episodio, denme ideas para lo que vaya a pasar.**

**Espero que les aya gustado, cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa.**


	4. ¡Trixie!

**He aqui la continuación, Karo cuando vi tu nuevo fic dije "mierda estoy muerta" y quiero que actualizes, pero en fin Gracias otra vez a todos los lectores por el apoyo. Nos leemos abajo :D.**

* * *

Al dìa siguiente...

Will fue el primero en despertarse, tarto de levantarse, pero sintio algo sobre él, los ojos del peliazul se acostumbraron a la luz, y Will vio algo rosado, y se dio cuenta de que era nadie màs que Lucy, pero el ojiverde se dio cuenta que tenía su mano en su cintura, sintio un ardor en las mejillas, estaba sonrojado.

( esto paso al mismo tiempo que Will desperto) Lucy estaba despertando, sintio que estaba muy comoda, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y vio que estaba sobre Will, acurrucada, ella tambien sintio un ardor en las mejillas, estaba tan rosa como su propio cabello cuando se dio cuenta que el el tenía una mano en su cintura.

- Ahhhh!. Gritaron ambos separandose, completamente sonrojados, despertando a los demas en la sala.

- Que paso tortolos?. Dijo Kassandra somnolienta, sonrojandolos aun más.

- KASS!. Dijeron al unisono, avergonzos, primero se dan cuenta de que durmieron juntos, ahora los llaman tortolos, ese día no podía ser peor.

- Chicos, ya sabemos que se acurrucaron juntos, pero no tienen que hacer eso. Dijeron Aída y Adrian al unisono avergonzandolos aun más, ahora sentían la cara quemandose.

- Aveces odio a tu prima. Susurro Lucy a Will sonrosada.

- Y yo a tu hermano. Susurro Will a Lucy sonrojado, mientras Kord venía de las escaleras.

- Que paso ahora futuros enamorados?. Dijo Kord haciendolos poner peor de lo que estaban.

- KORD!. Gritaron los tortolitos avergonzados al maximo.

- Jajaja, Will ese habito lo heredaste claramente de Eli, el tambien se pone así, ahora me queda obvio que sea tu papá. Dijo Kord, sonrojandolo aun más, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Trixie venía bajando de las escaleras, y había escuchado todo eso.

- Cómo que su papá?. Pregunto Trixie confundida

- Trixie, emmm...no cuando dije papá...lo que quise decir fue que... am...Dijo el troll nervioso.

- Kord creo que ahora debemos decirle la verdad. Dijo Jade.

- Alto...tu sabes por que se parecen a nosotros Kord?. Pregunto Trixie mirando seriamente al Troll.

- Trix, sabes por que me parezco tanto a ti?. Pregunto Jade.

- No... Dijo la pelirroja.

- Esto no te lo creeras pero...Dijo Will sacando una foto doblada del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta donde normalmente ponía sus manos (bacan), y mostrandosela a la confundida ojiverde: esta era una foto de una familia: Un hombre identico a Will Shane (el padre de Eli, lo digo así para que no se confundan :3), una pelirroja de ojos verdes a su lado abrazada por él, un niño identico a Eli, pero con ojos verdes, y una niña parecida a ella, pero con ojos azules. - Reconoces a estas personas?. Pregunto el ojiverde.

- Reconosco a 3: ese hombre se parece al padre de Eli, ese niño se parede a Eli, salvo que...con ojos...verdes, y esa niña se parece a Jade, y a...mi, pero con...ojos azules, aunque no se quien es esa pelirroja. Dijo Trixie extrañada.

- Es por que ese niño soy yo, ese niña es mi hermana Jade, y ese hombre es Eli...mi papá. Dijo Will, Trixie quedo helada al oir eso.

- Cómo que tu papá?. Pregunto la pelirroja mirando la foto más de cerca la foto, si antes estaba confundida, ahora lo estaba el triple.

- Es que venimos del futuro, 20 años, fue gracias a que una babosa impacto cerca de nosotros, no sabemos por que, y esa mujer, eres tu...madre. Completo el peliazul, la ojiverde, quedo en shock al oir eso, que dejo caer la foto, ella aceptaba que Eli le gustaba y era un sueño cumplido de que él seria su esposo, pero estaba impresionada con esto, estaba frente a sus hijos, no se lo creia, Will era una versión futura de Eli, y Jade era una versión futura suya.

- Trixie?...Trixie...TRIXIE STING!. Grito Kord para sacarla de la especie de trance en el que se encontraba.

- Ahhhh!. Grito la Sting.

- Mamá, se que estas imprecionada, pero debiamos guardar el secreto. Dijo Jade tristemente, pero se sorprendio de que la ojiverde la abrazara con Will junto a ella.

- Madre...sabías que tienes bastante fuerza?. Preguntaron la ojiazul y el ojiverde al mismo tiempo mientras se estaban asfixiando por el abrazo.

- Lo siento. Se disculpo la pelirroja separandose de ellos.

- Papá tenía razon al decir que no hay que hacerla enojar. Menciono Jade, Trixie sonrio, al parecer Eli tambien iba a entender ese concepto de su fuerza.

- Entonces, si ustedes son mis hijos, quienes son sus padres?. Pregunto la pelirroja refiriendose a los del futuro.

- Bueno, soy Kassandra Clanderyain hija de Sov y Hielo...pero me dicen Kassa o Kass. Dijo la peliazul-claro.

- Soy Aída Shane, soy prima de Will y Jade, mi mamá es karina y mi padre es Twist. Dijo la rubia.

- Soy Lucy Poor y el es mi hermano Adrian, mi madre es Danna y mi padre es El Caballero. Dijo pelirosa.

- Recuerda no debes decirle a nadie quienes somos ahora que lo sabes, por favor. Dijo Will.

- No lo hare. Dijo Trixie sonriendo.

- Hola chicos. Dijl Eli bajando de las escaleras.

- Eli! Hace cuanto estas aqui?. Pregunto Will.

- Vengo llegando. Dijo el ojiazul.

Mientras tanto, 20 años en el futuro...

- No puedo creer esto. Dijo Sov, que ahora tenía el cabello hasta media espalda suelto, vestía un pantalon negro, con botas altas de igual color, sus labios ahora estaban pintados de morado, y llevaba una blusa de crespón color rojo claro bordada con rojo oscuro, aun conservaba su vieja lanzadora y su cinturon de babosas en sus pantalones, con guantes negros ocultando sus manos, y aun conservaba su arsenal, y estaba con Hielo al lado (imaginenselo como quieran, me hago bola). - Este es el efecto de una babosa Rendium (fue lo unico que se me vino a la mente), tiene la capacidad de abrir portales y enviar a quien sea absorbido a otro tiempo. Explico la ojimiel.

- No puede ser. Dijo Karina preocupada, (su apariencia es la de "Vista Al Futuro"), con Twist al lado (imaginense la apariencia como quieran, me hago bola, otra vez), pues el era su ESPOSO (xD).

- Y hay una forma de traerlos de vuelta?. Pregunto Eli que ahora era identico a su padre con Trixie al lado.

- Debemos de atrapar una babosa como esa y 2 personas deben viajar al pasado, probablemente los mandaron a la epoca cuando eramos adolecentes. Dijo la peliverde.. - Tambien estoy preocupada por Kassandra y los demas, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a ir todos, por que quisa no podamos volverlo a abrir. Menciono Sov.

- Entonces...Babosa Rendium?. Pregunto Eli.

- Si, y esto es lo complicado...se considera como extinta. Dijo la peliverde cubriendose el rostro con sus manos.

- EXTINTA?!. Preguntaron todos a Sov al unisono.

- Asi es, nadie nunca la a visto en estos tiempos, se explotaron mucho en el siglo XV, algunos dicen que estan escondidas pero no estan seguros del todo. Dijo la ojimiel tristemente, Celestial que aun seguia en su hombro le acaricio el cuello con una de sus alitas, mientras Hielo la abrazaba para consolarla.

- Pero si esta es la escena del efecto, quisa podamos encontrae una, o encontrar al responsable. Dijo Danna al lado del Caballero.

- Entonces hay que hacerlo. Dijo Karina esperanzada, ahora si queria volver a ver a su HIJA, a sus sobrinos, debía ponerse a trabajar...

* * *

**Bueno he aqii el cuarto capitulo, crel que estoy actualizando más rapido que los demás escritores que quiero que actualizen (-_-), Kari te hablo a ti.**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y porsupoyo que les vaya bien.**

** UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**- LaUltimaYenapa**


	5. Shock, Bofetadas Y Besos

**Al fin me inspire con este fic, perdón por tardar, pero... pero sha saben (escribi el sha aproposito OBVIUS XD), en fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :D.**

* * *

- Eli... emmm, ¿Enserio vienes llegando?. Pregunto Jade.

- Emmm... si... Respondio el Shane extrañado.- Trix... ¿Qué te pasa?. Pregunto al ver que la pelirroja lo miraba como si fuera un fantasma.

- ¡Ah!... nada, nada, nada, todo esta bien Eli, no te debes preocupar. Dijo la pelirroja, no sabía ya con que palabras hablarle, estaba frente del que sería su esposo. - Es que Kord me jugo una broma de mal gusto.

- ¿Ehhh?... Pregunto el Troll al ver que lo habían usado de excusa. - Ni que lo hiciera todos los días, ademas... me imagino lo hermosos que seran sus hijos. Dijo el muy Troll haciendo sonrojar a los enamorados, pero incomodando a Will y Jade Kord los miro cuando dijo "hijos".

- ¡KORD!. Exclamaron Eli y Trixie sonrojados al extremos.

- Jajajaja, lo siento chicos es que me encanta hacerles esto. Dijo el Troll.

- Pero enserio... ¿Todo esta bien aqui?. Pregunto el ojiazul.

- Si papá. Dijo Jade, cuando Will le tapo la boca, eso extraño al Shane.

- ¿Ahh?... ¿Papá?. Pregunto Eli más confundido de lo que estaba.

Los del futuro miraron a Jade con el seño fruncido.

- ¡Lo siento, se me salio!. Se disculpo la ojiazul. - Saben que papá siempre pregunta eso, y bueno... ya estoy acostumbrada.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando?. Pregunto el peliazul cruzandose de brazos.

- No te lo vas a creer. Dicho esto de Will, volvio a sacar la foto de su bolsillo.

1 minuto despues...

- Entonces si esa es Trixie y ella es su madre, y ustedes vienen del futuro, y... esos niños son ustedes, y si ese hombre no es mi papá, no me digan que... El Shane no se creia que...

- Hehe... Así es, eres tu, padre. Dijo Will, sonriendo nerviosamente. - ¿Papá?. Pregunto el ojiverde al ver que Eli entro en un estado de Shock, y dejo caer la foto.

- Bien hecho, Will. Dijo Kassandra con sarcasmo, mirandolo con el seño fruncido, esa mirada etremecio a Kord y a Trixie, la combinación de la mirada de Sov y Hielo, era peor.

- ¡No me mires a mi!, ¡ademas Jade fue la que no cerro su bocota! Reclamo el peliazul del futuro mirando a la pelirroja.

- ¡Oye!. Reclamo la ojiazul.

- Ya basta. Dijo Kord, llamando la atención de todos, menos Eli quien aun estaba en shock. - ¿Qué haremos para despertar a Eli?.

- El agua fria ya no funciona, y Burpy ya lo ha quemado muchas veces... solo espero que no se moleste. Dijo la pelirroja, acercandose al Shane y estirando su brazo derecho, con la palma lista para...

El sonido de tal cosa se escucho por todo el refugio...

- ¡OW!. Grito Eli al sentir una tremenda bofetada, cortesía de Trixie, y en su mejilla quedaron los 5 dedos bien marcados, y esa bofetada casi lo manda al piso, de no ser por un mueble (esa Trixie debe tener buena mano...XD). - ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!.

- Auch... Dijeron todos los del futuro y Kord entre dientes, con mueca de "eso debe doler", imaginandose el dolor de semejante cachetada.

- ¡Lo siento Eli, pero no reaccionabas con nada!. Se excuso la pelirroja, viendo como este se sobaba la mejilla derecha, que ahora la sentía ardiendo y se encontraba una marca roja con la foma de 5 dedos.

- Jamás me volvere a meter contigo. Dijo el Shane aun adolorido aun sobandose su mejilla derecha. - Auch...

- Lo siento Eli... Se disculpo Trixie.

- No, no descuida, solo fue para despertarme, pero... ¡Auch!, ¡¿Cuanta fuerza tienes tu?!...encerio, jamas me volvere a meter contigo. Se quejo Eli.

- ¿Tanto duele?. Pregunto Kassandra curiosa.

- Si... Fue lo unico que respondio el peliazul.

- Papá, tenías razón con ese concepto de su fuerza, si con un abrazo casi no ahorca. Dijo Jade.

- Pero recuerda, no debes decirle a NADIE, quienes son nuestros padres, Tío. Dijo Aída.

- No lo hare Aída. Dijo Eli, saliendo del refugio, Trixie decidio seguirlo...

* * *

Afuera Del Refugio...

- ¿Qué te parecen nuestros hijos?. Pregunto Trixie sentandose junto a Eli.

- Son hermosos, honestos, dedicados, y muy simpaticos, divertidos y amables... al igual que su madre. Respondio el Shane haciendo sonreir a Trixie.

- ¿La mejilla ya no te duele?. Pregunto la Sting.

- Nop, pero admitir que tienes mucha fuerza. Admitio el Lanzador.

- Jajaja...

Algo paso entre ellos y se fueron acercando más y más hasta que juntaron sus labios en un lindo y tierno beso, Trixie puso sus manos en el cuello de Eli, mientras este ponía sus manos en su perfecta cintura, acercandola más a él.

Y por el aire que hace de las suyas tuvieron que separarse, ambos sonriendose y con las frentes juntas, hasta que...

- ¡AL FÍN!. Dijo una voz femenina, los enamorado del presente voltearon al refugio para ver a Karina quien había gritado, a Pronto, a Kord, a Sov, a Hielo, a Danna, al Caballero, a Twist y a los del futuro, sonriendo satisfechos, Eli y Trixie solo se sonrojaron.

- ¿Cómo que al fin?. Preguntaron el Shane y la Sting al unisono, pero luego se abofetearon mentalmente al recordar a Will y Jade, quienes veían todo sonriendo. - No... No respondan...

* * *

**Jajajajajajajajaja, tambien me rei de la bofetada ajajajajaja, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, lamento la tardansa.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	6. Delator, Sorpresas E Indiscreción

**Hey al fin algo de inspiración, gracias a todos por sus reviews, y quiero pedir a varias personitas (Kari ya dijo que actualizaria más de una vez) que ACTUALIZEN, y mas DarkShadow1999 el fic "Desiciones" enserio quiero ver que pasara. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

Mientras En Industris Blakk...

- Señor, le tengo noticias. Dijo Maurice entrando a la oficina de Blakk, quien estaba convirtiendo babosas.

- Dilas entinces. Dijo Blakk.

- Hemos encontrado a personas en el refugio Shane. Informo el pelirrojo.

- Aja...

- Y algo muy extraño es que estan en el refugio Shane gracias al efecto de una Rendium malvada, al parecer son de 20 años en el futuro, segün el tamaño y color del portal según los cientificos. Dijo Maurice haciendo que Blakk lo mirara sorprendido.

- ¿Una Rendium?, crei que estaban extintas, ademas... ¿Una malvada?. Pregunto el castaño

- Si señor, ademas, una de las cosas más extrañas es que estas personas son muy parecidas a varios miembros de la banda y otros lanzadores, y 2 son mezclas de ellos: Uno es increiblemente parecido a Eli Shane, practicamente podría ser confundido con él, salvo por sus ojos, que son verdes.

- Interesante...

- Otra es muy parecida a Trixie Sting, y lo mismo que el Shane, se podrían confundir muy facil, salvo, por sus ojos azules.

- Continua...

- Esto es algo raro, pero 2 de ellos son parecidos a la ladrona y que le robo su lanzadora hace tiempo y al cazarecompensas que contrato para capturarla, y otros de los que se confundirian facilmente.

- Que extraño... Maurice, continua.

- Y las ultimas: Una de ellas es la mezcla entre su aprendiz, Twist y la hermana del Shane.

- ¡¿Qué?!.

- Señor calmese... Y la otra, es mezcla entre la Soverana Del Misterio y uno de los lanzadores que trato de atrapar al Mosntruo De Las Mesetas: Hielo.

- ¿Ellos?...

- Si señor, y lo más extraño de esto, es que un espia logro escuchar una conversación entre Kord Zane y los del futuro, le habían dicho algo que nos impresiono mucho: Dicen que son los hijos de los susodichos.

- Explicate.

- La pelirroja y el peliazul: Hijos de Eli Shane y Trixie Sting.

- Eso no me sorprende, era muy obvio hasta para mi, continua.

- Los segundos, la pelirrosa y el castaño: Lucy y Adrian Poor, hijos del Caballero y Danna Poor.

- Crei que me había desecho de la ladrona.

- La tercera al parecer si es hija de su aprendiz y la hermana de Eli Shane.

- Arreglare luego ese problema.

- Y la ultima: La hija de la Soverana Del Misterio y el Lanzador.

- Eso si me sorprende, al parecer no son tan frios en... "Ese tema". Dijo Blakk algo asqueado.

- Aunque el Shane, el Troll y la Sting lo saben, los demás no, los cuentan como solo amigos. Comento Maurice. - ¿Qué haremos?.

- Buscaremos al dueño de la Renduim, negociaremos y haremos util a esa babosa. Dijo el castaño sonriendo malvadamente.

- Aunque me gustaría ver la reacción de los Lanzadores, al saber quienes son esas personas. Comento el pelirrojo.

- Creeme que lo haran...

* * *

Mientras Con la Banda...

- Qué... ¿Ya saben la respuesta, tortolos?. Pregunto Sov picaramente.

- Dinos así si quieres, pero ya no vamos a ocultarlo. Respondio Trixie apoyando su frente con la de Eli mientras sonreian tiernamente.

- See... Vamos a... Antes de que Karina terminara una demoledora malvada, impacto cerca de ellos, y todos miraron a Twist.

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Yo ni sabía que eso iba a pasar!. Se excuso el rubio.

- Oh claro que no lo sabía. Dijo una grave voz, todos voltearon para ver al Dr. Blakk en su meca sonriendo malvadamente. - Y te dire una cosa: Estas despedido.

- ¿Ehh?. Preguntaron todos al unisono algo sorprendidos.

- Oh, ¿Qué no saben por qué?. Pregunto Blakk algo burlón.

- Si dijimos eso, es por una razón. Respondio la peliverde algo obvia.

- Bueno creo que los nuevos deben saber por que. Dijo el castaño, todos voltearon y vieron a los del futuro, quienes se veía preocupación en sus rostros. - Esa babosa Rendium si que es fuerte, del futuro al pasado ¿Qué cosa no?.

- ¿Babosa Renduim?. Preguntaro Twist, Karina, Sov, Hielo, El Caballero y Danna.

- Un minuto... He oido de ella, pero nunca la he visto, tiene la capacidad de abrir portales en el tiempo, pero ahora, esta extinta, ¿Cómo es posible?, ademas, ¿Ustedes vienen del futuro?. Dijo Sov señalando a los del futuro, y estos pusieron una cara de "¡Ay No!", hasta Kassandra.

- Si... Increible, ¿No?, ademas, sus hijos fueron muy buenos ocultandoles la verdad. Dijo Blakk, sorprendiendo a 6 de ellos.

- ¡¿Hijos?!. Preguntaron los que no estaban enterados del tema, pero con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

- Aída Shane, hija de mi ex-aprendiz y la hermana de Eli Shane. Dijo el castaño, Karina y Twist miraron a Aida sorprendidos y sonrojados, la rubia seguían con su expresión. - Lucy Poor y Adrian Poor, hija de la ladrona y El Caballero. La ladrona y el cazarecompenzas miraron a los susodichos con los ojos bien abiertos, y los del futuro se pusieron algo nerviosos. - y la ultima pero no la menos importante, kassandra Clanderyain, hija de la Soverana Del Misterio y uno de los Lanzadores más pesimistas de BajoTerra: Hielo. La peliverde y el peliazul-claro, miraron a Kassandra totalmente impactados, pero totalmente sonrojados, Kassandra solamente se golpeo la frente con su mano derecha. - Al parecer no son tan frios como dicen ser.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios lo supiste?!. Pregunto Aida con enojo.

- Espías. Respondio Blakk simplemente, pero antes de que los Lanzadores pudieran tomar sus armas, Blakk acelero su meca y se fue, dejandolos sumamente confundidos.

Los 6 miraban a los del futuro, con los ojo abiertos, pero sonrojados.

- Alto... ¿Por qué no mencionaron a Will y Jade?. Pregunto Danna algo confundida.

- Por que... nuestros padres lo descubrieron hace poco. Respondio Jade.

- Yo... La Clanderyain, no encontraba palabras, así que solo se fue de ahí, mientras Hielo la seguía...

* * *

Con Hielo y Sov...

La peliverde encontro un rio muy bello, y pudo ver que hacia parte de la cascada de luz, así que se sento a reflexionar lo que paso, esa no se la podía creer.

- ¿Sov?... Llamo Hielo.

- Hola. Respondio la ojimjel.

- ¿Qué ocurre?. Pregunto el peliazul-claro. - ¿No te gusta lo que esta ocurriendo?. Pregunto algo preocupado, si ella decia "No", había perdido la oportunidad..

- No es eso. Respondio Sov poniendo sus manos en su cara. - Es que ni siquiera puedo procesar lo que acaba de pasar, es tan...

- ¿Extraño y confuso?.

- Si. Respondio la peliverde, pero su tono de voz no sonaba igual, su tono normal era serio y decidido, pero ahora era un tono de impresión, confusión y... ¿Timidez?, ¿Desde cuando la Soverana Del Misterio sonaba así?.

- Oye... Dijo el Lanzador poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella, logrando quitarlas dejando ver la cara de confusión de la chica. - Yo tambien me siento asi... Pero no tenemos la culpa.

- Eso ya lo se. Dijo un poco obvia, sorpresivamente, el Lanzador corrio el fleco que cubria su ojo izquierdo detras de su oreja, dejando ver su rostro completo, Hielo se extraño un poco, no tenía ninguna cicatriz, ni otro desperfecto, ¿Por qué se peinaba así?. -Si... Te preguntas lo de mi peinado, es que solo me gusto, no es que sea emo, ni nasa por el estilo, es solo... Gusto.

- Oh... Oye... ¿T-Te puedo decir algo?. Pregunto algo nervioso.

- Emm... Claro... ¿Qué cosa?.

- Emm... En realidad no sabía ni como iba a reaccionar, pero aprovechando que ahora no usaba su tono de frialdad, podía tener una oportunidad. - Te lo resumire.

- Si... El peliazul-claro, se armo de valor, le implanto un pequeño beso en los labios, lo que a la ojimiel sorprendio, si que se lo resumio, pero ni ella sabía como reaccionar, así que solo le sonrio dulcemente y le abrazo, por otra parte, para Hielo, era la primera sonrisa dulce que veía de la peliverde.

- Pero... ¿Clanderyain es tu apellido? Por que el mio no es. Dijo Hielo acordandose.

- Pues si...

- Ah... Pues que bien...

* * *

Con Los Demás...

- Y ¿Por qué no lo dijeron?. Pregunto Twist.

- Temiamos que podríamos cambiar las cosas papá. Respondio Aida tristsmente, pero se sorprendio al ver que Twist y Karina le abrazaban.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Dijo el rubio.

- ¿Y qué pasara con mis padres?. Pregunro Kassandra algo preocupada. - Miren como estaba mamá, esa no fue la mejor de las reacciones.

- Descuida, tus padres estan bien. Respondio Jade sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?. Pregunto la ojimiel sorprendida.

- Por qué espiamos, y vimos que se pusieron un poco cariñosos. Respondio Kord.

- ¡Oigan!. Exclamo la peliazul-claro, algo molesta.

- Oye agradece que te dijimos. Respondio la pelirroja ojiazul, com una sonrisa, y Kassandra rodo los ojos.

- Bien, Kari... ¿Te puedo decir algo?. Pregunto Twist, tomando las manos de la peliazul.

- No lo digas. Dicho esto, Elia, tomo a Twist de la camisa y beso los labios de su AMADO, mientras este ponía sus manos en sus caderas, disfrutando del BESO, y cuando de separaron, vieron a Eli mirandolos con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Por qué nos miras así, Eli?. Pregunto el rubio.

- Llamame cuñado desde ahora. Dijo el peliazul burlona y picaramente, sonrojandolos a ambos.

- Bueno Kari, al parecer, Eli no se lo tomo tan mal. Comento Trixie.

- Sip... Y... Llamame cuñadita desde ahora. Dijo Karina repitiendo las palabras de su hermano, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara, pero sonriera.

- De acuerdo, "Cuñadita". Respondio la ojiverde riendose.

- Pues... Al parecer no estabamos en lo correcto en como reaccionarian. Comento Lucy a Will, quien estaba a su lado, y le sonrio.

- Sip. Dicho esto Will beso en la mejilla a Lucy antes de irse, quien no podía estar más sonrosada, sorprendida y feliz de eso.

Eli vio eso, y cuando Will estaba lo bastante alejado, fue con él, pero no lo culpemos, pues sería padre y podría causar ciertos sonrojos.

- Oye, hijo... Que raro suena eso. Comento Eli con una sonrisa.

- Y cuando lo dices la misma voz que yo, pero... ¿Qué querías decirme?. Pregunto Will, el ojiazul sonrio.

- ¿Tu crees que yo termine siendo el suegro de Lucy?. Pregunto Eli como si no fuese mucho. (Así pasa con los padres, preguntan y dicen cosas sin importar quien esta con nosotros, y terminan avergonzandonos, y no podemos decirles nada ._.)

- ¡Padre!. Reclamo el ojiverde completamente sonrojado, agradeciendo que Lucy estaba a distancia, hablando con su madre, y no haya oido tal indiscreción.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento, me pase. Se disculpo Eli riendose ante el sonrojo de su hijo.

- Si... Mucho. Respondio Will tratando de controlar su sonrojo...

* * *

**Sip tambien me rei un poco, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


	7. ¡Argh, Genial!

**No me miren así, tengo rato de no actualizar este fic. En fin. Nos leemos abajo :D.**

* * *

- Casi lo logro. Comento Will, a Eli.

- William Shane, descuida, pronto lo lograras... Ya me imagino a mis nietos. Respondio Eli poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho de su hijo.

- ¡Papá!. Reclamo el ojiverde riendose y sonrojandose al mismo tiempo.

- Te pregunto algo... ¿Qué ocurrio con papá?. Pregunto Eli, Will se sorprendio ante tal pregunta.

- ¿C-Con el abuelo?. Pregunto el ojiverde, con un poco de nerviosismo.

- Si, ese mismo. Respondio el peliazul.

- Eso... No te lo puedo responder, lo debes descubrir tu mismo... Respondio Will.

- Oh... Ya veo... Comento el ojiazul.

- No te preocupes, te gustara la respuesta. Consolo el futuro Shane, para irse.

(...)

- ¡Madre!. Reclamo Lucy completamente sonrosada.

- Pero era obvio, vi cuando Will te beso la mejilla, creo que terminare siendo su suegra. Comento Danna con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡MADRE!. Reclamo la pelirosada, peor de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Lucy?. Pregunto el peliazul acercandose a ambas.

- ¡Will!, Emm... ¿Vienes llegando?. Pregunto Lucy.

- Pues... Si... Respondio el ojiverde simplemente.

- Yo... Ya me voy... Dijo Danna picaramente para irse, sonrosando más a Lucy.

- ¿Me perdi de algo?. Pregunto Will extrañado.

- No, de nada. Respondio la pelirrosada tratando de controlar su sonroso.

- Ya veo... Respondio el peliazul cuando una Zipper se coloco en el hombro de la ojiverde. - Tienes suerte...

- Jajaja, y mucha, las Zipper suelen ser escurridizas, les encanta huir de los demas... Comento la pelirrosada.

- Ya lo se, mi padre me enseño una Zipper, cuando pequeño y me conto como casi cae a un barranco con toda la banda, por trarar de atrapar a una, lo que se convirtio en una aventura por el taller de mecas, y como Pronto casi lo mata, por haberlo sostenido del bigote, cuando casi se callo por un abismo "Sin Fin", cuando ellos escapaban de unos vigilantes. Comento el Shane sacando risas de la Poor.

- Una vez, cuando era pequeña, mi madre me llevo a un bosque precioso, donde pudimos presenciar un grupo de babosas Zipper jugueteando entretenidas, debiste verlas, aun recuerdo cada detalle, eran hermosas, y aun, siempre he considerado a las Zipper, y a todas las babosas, hermosas. Comento la pelirrosada.

- Al igual que tu. Susurro Will con cara de idiota enamorado. (De tal palo, tal astilla xD).

- ¡¿Qué?!.

- ¿Ehh?, ¿Y-Yo dije algo?, no, no recuerdo. Respondio el peliazul con nerviosismo.

- Esta bien... Comento Lucy extrañada, podría jurar que le escucho decir... No... Tal vez fue solo fue su imaginación.

* * *

Mientras Tanto, 20 años en el futuro...

- Nada por ahí. Pregunto Eli revisando unos arbustos.

- No... Respondio Karina frustrada.

- Debemos seguir buscando, si queremos volver a verlos. Dijo Sov poniendo una mano en su hombro. - Te aseguro que los traeremos de vuelta. Dicho esto, la peliverde, uso el Shumpo y fue a los arboles, saltando cada rama. - ¿Nada?. Le pregunto a Danna, quien hace rato estaba buscando entre los arboles.

- No... Hace tiempo que no haciamos esto... Comento la pelirrosada.

- Cierto... Pero así es la vida... Respondio la ojimiel. - ¿Qué es eso?. Pregunto cuando vio algo moverse entre los arboles.

- ¡Vamos!. Ordeno Danna, ambas empezaro a saltar de rama en rama, los demas estaban viendo con los ojos entre-cerrados pues se movían rapido, y era de noche.

- Papi... Llamo un niño pequeño, de 4 años, de cabello negro-verdoso, y ojos celestes, su vestimenta era una camisa roja, con un pantalón negro y tennis negros, le toco la pierna, llamando la atención de Hielo.

- ¿Qué haces aqui?, crei que Áng ya te había acostado, es tarde. Dijo el oji-celeste, cargando al niño.

- No pudo... Esta preocupado por Kass, hice todo lo posible para calmarlo, pero quiere verla con sus propios ojos, sana y salva. Respondio la Lí menor acercandose al lugar, ahora su cabello era hasta la barbilla, su vestimenta era un pantalón de licra marrón, y un vestido blanco, hasta medio muslo, que se amarra detras del cuello, con botas con tacón blancas, hasta los tobillos.

- Perdón, pero quiero ver a Kass, ¿Y si no vuelve?. Pregunto el niño, con un poco de tristeza.

- No digas eso, volveras a ver a tu hermana. Consolo el peliazul-claro.

* * *

En El Presente...

- Entonces es por que no he conocido a los abuelos... Comento Kassandra un poco desanimada.

- Zoe, era una gran amiga mia, no se que le paso para que hiciera eso. Con eso termino, Sov de contar la historia.

- Hmm... Ya veo.. Respondio Kassandra.

- ¿Cómo van?. Pregunto Aída, acercandose a ambas.

- Aqui nada más... Rubia. Respondio la peliazul-claro, resaltando lo de "Rubia".

- ¡Argh!, ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirtelo?!, ¡No me llames así!. Reclamo la rubia (XD) molesta.

- Esta bien, no te enojes. Rio Kass, Aída solo rodo los ojos...

* * *

20 Años En El Futuro...

Danna y Sov iban saltando de rama en rama, siguendo los movimiemtos, cuando encontraron una figura encapuchada.

- ¡Tu!. Grito la pelirrosada, sacando su lanzadora, el encapuchado solo acelero el movimiento (Que quede claro... Es desplazamiento por lo arboles -_-).

Ambas le imitaron, Danna uso el objeto del clan sombra, y desaparecio, apareciendo frente al encapuchado, Sov estaba detras.

- ¿Quien eres?. Demando la peliverde (Creo que hacer que Sov pregunte eso se esta volviendo una costumbre), para sopresa de ambas, el encapuchado, salto de la rama, y disparo la babosa, que dio contra el suelo, creando un portal, que arrastro a Eli y a Karina, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el portal se cerro.

- ¡Eli, Karina!. Griraron todos (Menos el niñito), al unisono...

* * *

En El Presente...

- Debemos encontrar la forma de volver... Comento Jade.

- Cierto, la babosa Rendium se considera como extinta, pero, dudo mucho eso ahora, si estamos aqui gracias a ella. Afirmo Will, cuando un portal aparecio y de ahí, el Eli y Karina del Futuro salieron disparados, hasta caer al suelo.

- Ow... Se quejo la Karina del futuro.

- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntaron todos al unisono, (Excepto por Eli y Karina del futuro).

- ¡Papá!. Gritaron Will y Jade, corriendo al hombre, que el Eli del presente no paraba de mirar, pues... ¡Era identico a su padre!.

- ¡Mamá!. Grito Aída, corriendo hacia la mujer.

- No se preocupen, su tía y yo estamos bien. Dijo Eli del futuro (Lo digo así para que no se confundan).

Karina e Eli del presente, estaban atonitos, Eli sería identico a su padre, y Karina, sería identica a su madre, antes de que su padre le pidiera matrimonio. (Excepto por el cabello negro ondulado, los ojos morados, y la piel más morena, solo la cara sería identica).

Los hermanos Shane del futuro, se levantaron, mientras lo del presente se aproximaban a ellos, cuando estaban cara a cara, los miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, no se creían lo que veían, los del futuro se incomodaron un poco por como los miraban.

- Entiendo que esten impresionados... Ya debieron conocerlos. Menciono el Eli del futuro, refiriendose a los demas del futuro.

- Ejem... Carraspeo Eli del presente. - Es que...

- Si, ya se que me veo identico a nuestro padre. Respondio el Eli del Futuro sonriendo.

- Si... Eso... Afirmo el Shane del pasado, rascandose la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo llegaron aqui?. Pregunto Will.

- Sov y Danna... Se desplazaron entre los arboles para buscar, encontraron a alguien, lo presiguieron, y cuando pensaron que lo acorralaron, salto, y disparo la babosa Rendium, y un portal nos arrastro, hasta terminar aqui... Explico el Eli del futuro resumiemdo.

- Lo lamento padre. Dijo Jade.

- No es su culpa, debemos encontrar la forma de volver. Respondio Eli del futuro.

* * *

20 Años En El Futuro...

- ¡Tu!. Grito Sov furiosa, Trixie estaba llorando, su esposo, su cuñada, y sus dos hijos, habían sido arrastrados, pero el encapuchado no tenía escapatoria.

- ¡Atrapame!, ¡Si es que puedes!. Apenas dijo el encapuchado, con voz masculina, antes de que Danna disparara una aracnired, y lo atara de hombros a tobillos, y lo hiciera caer al piso, Sov se acerco a el emcapuchado y le quito la capucha dejando ver su rostro.

Cabello cobrizo ondulando, hasta el cuello, piel morena, ojos magenta, con una expreción de odio en su rostro.

Sov conocia muy bien a esa persona, el hijo de Zoe...

* * *

**No me miren así, estoy bien corta de ideas.**

**Tengo flojera de seguir escribiendo, asi que...**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
